marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bijoux Kawaski (Earth-31333)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31333 | BaseOfOperations = Hala Base, Hala Field, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pilot, soldier, engineer, 2nd LT | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Kelly Thompson; David Lopez | First = Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps #1 | HistoryText = 2nd LT Bijoux Kawaski who went by the callsign Busy Bee was a pilot and member of the Banshee Squadron under the command of Captain Marvel. Bee stayed behind at the barracks as the rest of her squad ran flying drills against Danvers. Bee got ahold of a scanner to examine the drill which allowed her to collect more data pertaining to the existence of the space above the sky known as the Void. She showed her finding to the rest of the group but Jerri told her to cut the nonsense as if someone overheard what she was saying she would be charged with blasphemy. Carol then walked in and confronted Bee about something she heard from Kit Renner about a star in the sky. Bee showed Carol all her scientific research regarding this phenomenon but Carol also told Bee that all this data that she has been working on would be regarded as blasphemy. Bee told Carol about her theory that this region above the sky was where she had come from but Carol responded that she came from Doom and she could have Bee arrested but Bee told her she wouldn't because Danvers knew that she was right. Later on the Squadron was sent off to their border on the ocean after they were ordered by Baroness Cochran to intercept a boat that was supposedly carrying an army of rogue Ultron robots. Bee was ordered to target the ship with her missiles but as she fired them along with the rest of the Banshees, Carol noticed the boat was actually carrying people aboard but was to late as the missiles blew up the vessel. Captain Marvel went M.I.A. after the explosion as the Baroness ordered Bee and the others to return to base. Later on, Danvers showed up at the barracks with the only survivor from the ship. Bee hung around as Carol brought Doctor Nayar to the barracks so she could look at Captain Rhodes' injuries. After giving antibiotics for his infection, Bee kept insisting to the Doctor that everything Doom has said were lies but the doctor rejected Bee's erroneous claims. Carol started to believe in Bee's research so she ordered them to customize their aircraft to allow them to travel beyond Battleworld's sky. However, something went wrong when one member of the Banshee Squadron, Helen Cobb, went to test her aircraft on her own, and the aircraft exploded. Carol rushed Helen back to the barracks where Bee assisted in caring for Pancho's injuries. Doing a quick check, Bee thought Helen had broken her arm, but Helen replied that it wasn't as bad as she made it look like it was. Carol had decided that they needed to launch before anyone could catch up to what they were doing. Bee and the other Banshee's took off in their jets but they were being tracked by mission control after they passed by a stationary radar. The Baroness ordered for a second squadron to head out after them and blow them out of the sky. But Carol dealt with threat of the jets while Bee and the others headed to the rendezvous point. They met up with Carol and Rhodes at the discussed coordinates and went through their inventory to see what weapons they had available. As they began to plan for their next move, a loud boom in the sky was heard by Danvers who then took off to see what the noise was only to find a invading force of Thors heading in their direction. The Banshee's went to help Captain Marvel out while Rhodes and Pancho stayed on the island. After a bomb exploded on the shoreline which knocked the Corps off balance, they flew back in the air only to be intercepted by a barrage of weapons fire from Bee and the others. The Thor Kit Renner ended up turning against her fellow Corpsmen after Carol made her question her beliefs which allowed Bee and the Banshee's to fly into the void with Captain Marvel. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers